The Last Thing She Saw
by This-Years-Pink
Summary: It's difficult to hate someone who fascinates you. Someone who could change your life forever, if you let them. Booksicle. Gelphie. Rated T for later. lalalala
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new to this so please bear with me and my terrible ability to mess up anything remotely computer related, I'm trying, I promise. Hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

Elphaba's head lowered as she stared at the floor in shame, a deep ochre blush enveloping her whole face. For the first time in her life she felt like she was going to cry. They had finally gotten the better of her. Just as she was attempting to blink away the tears which threatened to come she felt a smaller, soft hand slide into her own and grip it determinedly.  
Elphaba's head shot up to find the least likely person stood by her side. Galinda. Shoulders back, eyes narrowed and glaring at her class mates. They all looked back at Galinda with infinitely confused faces, all turning to each other and silently mouthing questions and then returning their attention to Galinda.  
Miss Pfannee, the boldest of the group, stepped forward uncertainly, "Miss Galinda darling, wha-... What are you doing?"  
"Leave her alone." She murmured menacingly, not properly answering her question. Gently tugging Elphaba's hand she led the shuddering green girl back towards their dorm room without saying another word.

By the time they reached their room Elphaba was taking deep, fuming breaths, trying to control her anger, nails digging into her palms and teeth grinding. Galinda was still as composed as ever, gently placing her keys on her bedside table and combing through her hair with her fingers. She cast a wry glance over her shoulder in the green girl's direction, acknowledging the rage flashing in her eyes she said, "Miss Elphaba, _calm down._"  
Elphaba released a shaky breath and lowered her head into her hands, her words came out muffled, "I've put up with this my whole life..."  
The blond sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, "You shouldn't _have_ to put up with it, you're better than that."  
Elphaba raised her head as well as an eyebrow, "Are you feeling ok?"  
She frowned a little, "I feel fine, why?"  
Elphaba just chuckled and looked her in the eye and literally saw the penny drop as sudden realisation washed over Galinda's face. The blond smiled and gently nudged the ebony haired girl's shoulder, "You're not _that_ bad."  
Elphaba, unusually shy, nudged her back, "You're ok too, I suppose."  
Dimples. She had _dimples. _Having never seen her smile before Galinda was a little awestruck by the realisation. There was something _cute _about _Elphaba, _the words shouldn't even have been in the same sentence, yet there they were; contrasting beautifully with her sharp features, softening her whole face.  
A few minutes of silence passed and Galinda rose from the bed and began some noncommittal fussing over her hair;entwining it around her delicate fingers, its golden sheen reflecting the light and the curls framing her face. Elphaba couldn't help but watch as though entranced by the precious hair before her, the precious _girl_ before her. She could barely begin to comprehend what Galinda had done for her, what this meant to their relationship, if you could call it that. _Why_ she had done it was beyond her, and if she could read Galinda's body language rightly, Galinda was a little surprised with herself too.

Galinda proceeded to pull pins from her hair and replace them in exactly the same place, holding them between her lips as she adjusted her curls, her mind beginning to wander back to only half an hour earlier and what she had witnessed...

_ She finished applying her lipstick, her prefect face reflecting in the small compact mirror, her cupid's bow lips shining a glossy pink. With a sharp click she snapped the mirror shut and thrust it in her handbag with expert precision and began to walk in the direction of her life sciences lecture. It was then that she heard the heckling.  
It was cruel and animalistic, and it wasn't far away. Without a moment's hesitation Galinda turned on her heal and headed towards the noises, totally unsure of why she was doing so. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was her own sadistic cruelty. Or maybe, deep down, she knew who was the victim of the baying and jeering. She halted in the doorway, eyes roaming over the lone figure with hunched shoulders; she was positioned in the middle of a group of gaggling teenagers. Galinda was about to convince herself to leave when she heard a sneering voice.  
Miss Pfannee was speaking, "Was your mother a miserable green bitch too? She probably died of shame, I mean, who would want to even be associated with the likes of _you_? You're disgusting!"  
Galinda felt a wave of rage flow through her, the injustice of the situation had her heckles rising and her head reeling. From her perspective Elphaba wasn't the disgusting animal from the outside at all, it was the crowd. All of them. They were like scavengers picking away at an innocent creature until there was only its bones left, like they were steadily plucking away its spirit. And Galinda couldn't let that happen.  
She was trembling. Elphaba was _trembling_. Her eyes narrowed and she strode forward, determinedly grasping the slender green hand. She noted absently how soft Elphaba's palms were. She stood up before the group..._

*

Elphaba woke that night gasping for air, it was the middle of the night and her muscles were shaking and her bed sheets tangled up in her legs. She'd been having a dream, a dream that for some reason terrified her. The aggravating part was she could barely remember what it had been about. Why had she been so frightened? Because she knew it wasn't who she was running from that she was scared of, it was what she was running to. Alone. She was running to it alone. It made her feel sick, it always did.

Galinda had heard Elphaba wake up in the middle of the night, jolted from some sort of nightmare in the dark, her quiet whimpering was the only sound to be heard in the dorm room. Galinda watched her proud and strong-willed roommate's form shuddering on her mattress. But Galinda didn't move. She didn't get up and she didn't console her, it wasn't her place; she barely knew the girl. She doubted she ever would.  
With a regretful sigh she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to let sleep take her. Elphaba's trembling form was the still imprinted on her eyelids and it was the last thing she saw.

* * *

**Ok, A bit slow I know, but that's the first chapter -creative criticism please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elphaba was making her way to Doctor Dillamond's lecture, something she had been looking forward to all week - sadly. Her and Galinda had barely spoken since the day of her humiliation and just the thought of it was eating away at her. She didn't know what to say to her apart from thank you, and she couldn't bring herself to broach _that_ subject.

They didn't know how to act around each other anymore. Elphaba couldn't be her horrible old self towards her, just in the same way that Galinda couldn't be her two-faced, self obsessed self. Because they had both seen something different in the other, something true, that they had been yearning to glimpse in someone ever since they arrived at Shiz. It was just that neither of them had ever envisioned it being the other girl. And Elphaba longed to say something, anything, just to break the silence between them, to have a peep at that brave and just girl she had seen only a week ago.

The thing was, usually Elphaba had no problem approaching Galinda in public, most of the time simply to annoy her, but now she felt awkward. She didn't _want _to annoy her, which was a massive break through in the least. Elphaba didn't know what she wanted beyond the clarification that it all had actually happened, that Galinda had stood up to her friends and become a bigger person than Elphaba ever dreamed she was.

Clutching her books protectively to her chest she marched towards the lecture theatre when she heard a tittering of small footsteps behind her. And they were gaining on her. Already anticipating an assault from behind, Elphaba spun around with her hardback books at the ready when her gaze locked on the petite blonde girl who, incidentally, was looking nothing short of terrified.

Galinda stepped back a little with her hands raised in mock surrender, she was smiling nervously, "Elphaba, lower your hands and put your weapons on the ground."

She began to blush slightly at her complete overreaction and tucked the offending books under her arm, "Sorry Miss Galinda, I thought you were someone else."

Galinda still looked slightly alarmed, "Indeed."

A few moments of silence passed between the pair; Galinda playing with her hair and Elphaba picking her nails, both afraid to speak first. The blush was still apparent in Elphaba's high cheekbones, her hands twitching and her throat clearing as though on its own accord.

"Is there ...something you want, Miss Galinda?" Elphaba asked cautiously, already beginning to edge towards the double doors of her destination.

Galinda stepped forward, her sapphire eyes searching the green girl's face, "Actually yes.. Yes there is. I wanted to talk to you Miss Elphaba."

Galinda's gaze flitted around to see who was witnessing this, Elphaba smirked a little and raised an eyebrow; the blonde's awkwardness was becoming quite amusing, "About..?"

With a deep breath Galinda stepped forward and linked Elphaba's arm through her own, taking her completely by surprise as she began forcefully leading her towards the room, "Well, my friends said some very mean things the other day and I just wanted to apologise on their behalf."

Half-heartedly, Elphaba struggled to disentangle her arm from Galinda's; Physical contact only usually suited the green girl when it was on her own terms. Elphaba scoffed, "_You're _apologising for _them?_"

Galinda sounded uncertain, "Well yes.. I- " try

"But you're apologising. For something. You. Didn't. Do?" Elphaba stressed, she was pressing her lips together in a thin line, she was biting the inside of her cheek, she was trying to be patient.

"Well I'm _sorry_ Elphaba! I just didn't think you deserve-"

Patience failed. _This is ridiculous._

Elphaba cut her off, "Look Galinda, _you_ should not be apologising for something _they_ said. You were the one who stopped them, you stood up to them and they listened to you and I'm truly grateful for that. But you should not bear the burden of guilt of what they said to me, and you should not apologise for them. " Elphaba had stopped and was looking down at Galinda imploringly, her palm curling around her shoulder, a frown setting between her eyes, "You told me I was better than that, and that's what I'm telling you."

Galinda just stood frozen in Elphaba's grip, she couldn't decide which confused her the most; the little endearing rant Elphaba had just went off on or the sensation her green hand was sending from her shoulder down to the base of her spine.

When Galinda didn't answer and just continued to stare up at her with a nonplussed expression, Elphaba became a little embarrassed. Releasing her hold on her she shifted the weight of the books from one arm to the other, trying to distract Galinda from the blush which was slowly beginning to reappear from the base her neck to her high cheek bones. Looking anywhere but Galinda's eyes she mumbled, "It's just.. what I'm trying to say is; you're good. They're ... They're not like you."

And, with one last glance at Galinda, Elphaba fled the scene. Galinda stayed stricken to the spot. _What just happened?_

*

Galinda elegantly perched on the seat next to Miss Shenshen before the lecture started and, as if by an allergic reaction, they immediately began asking questions.

"Miss _Galinda!" _gushed Pfannee, leaning across Shenshen and pinching Galinda's knee, "What was the artichoke talking to you about?"

Galinda seriously considered not replying, she was still surprised that the three girls were still talking to her after the stunt she pulled the other day, but her dominance over the group was never questioned. Like usual, she turned on the charm taps and smiled sweetly at them, giggling, "Actually, I spoke to her first." The horrified little 'o's their mouths made caused her to laugh and add, "Well I had to apologise for what you lot said to her, you monsters!"

They giggled back in return, the insult going unnoticed. Milla's high pitched laughter set her teeth on edge as she said scandalously, "But why did you _apologise_!? To her! How silly!"

Galinda was still smiling with gritted teeth as she attempted to swat Milla a little too eagerly, "We're young ladies!"

Milla's laughter died down, "Sooo?"

Galinda opened her mouth to speak but was promptly interrupted by the token goat entering the room. With a quiet sigh of relief Galinda settled in her seat and tried to focus on Doctor Dillamond's tedious words of wisdom. It was a mere three minutes before her concentration was broken by a note pushed towards her on pink paper. It was written in Pfannee's handwriting and read _'Cocktails in our room at 8?' _Galinda just smiled and nodded, she had a feeling that after what Elphaba had said to her earlier, the green girl would be adverse to seeing the blonde for a few hours. Sincerity without acute embarrassment was not Elphaba's strong point, she left that for sarcasm.

*

It was around half past twelve when Galinda finally stumbled into her dorm room, a little tipsy but still perfectly capable of undressing herself and slipping into an overly baggy top. As she was walking towards her own bed she heard mumblings emitting from her room mates bed. Galinda stopped in her tracks and drew closer to Elphaba's bed; careful not to let the floorboards creak or to disturb the books piled at her bedside.

As she got closer the ramblings became more coherent and Elphaba's restlessness more apparent. Elphaba was thrashing her head from side to side on the pillows, Galinda edged closer to listen to Elphaba's subconscious, "No... N- I don't... don't want to go. But... But I have to... have to leave."

Galinda frowned a little at Elphaba's contradictory words, she shook her head to herself, pulled the green girl's covers up to her pointy chin and sauntered over to her own bed, stretching out and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Miss Galinda."

No answer.

"Miss Galinda, wake up."

Elphaba was standing three feet away from Galinda's bed, arms folded and foot tapping impatiently, unsure of how to deal with the situation. Galinda was arguably the deepest sleeper Elphaba had ever met, and she had met her fair share of really deep sleepers. Nessa for instance. There seemed to be a direct correlation between the attractiveness of the person and the depth at which they slept. Elphaba's lips curled wryly into a smirk, _maybe that's why I wake up at the slightest noise._

It was half past eleven in the morning, she was certain that Galinda and herself had a lecture in an hour, and the little blonde was refusing to wake up. Normally Elphaba would have just left Galinda in bed and let her reap the consequences of her actions, but she couldn't anymore. Then again she didn't really want to talk to her after what she had... had... _beseeched _to her the day before.

But she had to. Or did she? Was this protocol? Did roommates, who didn't loathe each other, usually wake the other up if they were going to be horrendously late for class, or did they just leave them? Surely they couldn't. This was their _education_, the whole reason they were at Shiz in the first place. Waking Galinda up had to be done.

Elphaba sighed, propping her hands on her hips as she gazed down at the blonde still sleeping serenely before her. Her cheeks were flushed and she had shamefully large panda eyes, yet she still looked like a fallen angel._ Typical_.

Rolling her eyes Elphaba wiggled her fingers a little, edging forwards a little more she curled in three fingers into her palm so only her index finger stuck out. With it she gave Galinda a sharp prod on the shoulder, "Galinda. You are alive, aren't you?"

Thoroughly frustrated Elphaba leant in a little, her voice lowering, "I'm going to throw all of your precious hats out of the window."

She inched closer, "I'm going to smear your makeup all over your pretty dresses."

Whispering in her ear, "I'm going to-"

"BOO!"

Elphaba let out the most uncharacteristic shriek Galinda would ever witness, and the velocity at which she flung herself in the other direction was truly impressive. As was the demonic glare Elphaba gave in her direction; which became more pronounced at the sight of Galinda covering her mouth daintily as she giggled uncontrollably.

"That wasn't funny." Elphaba snarled, a blush instantaneously rising in her cheeks.

Galinda was struggling for breath, "Yes... it was."

Raising an eyebrow Elphaba walked promptly to her bed, picked up a pillow and launched it at Galinda's head. Her wild attempt to duck and the squeal that coincided with it resulted in Elphaba cackling wickedly, "Now _that_ was funny."

Galinda smiled, gracefully rising from her bed, murmuring good naturedly, "You mean green thing."

Elphaba smirked and turned to leave, calling over her shoulder, "You have three-quarters of an hour to get ready. Good luck."

*

After the lecture Elphaba had found a calm spot under a blossom tree and she had her back leant against the trunk with her book resting against her knees. Reading was her only reprieve; it transported her to a different world, a different time, made her a different person. She could forget the misgivings and prejudices that her life revolved around while she was reading, because it wasn't about her anymore –it was about the character, plot or subject matter.

Before she had opened the book her mind had been sorting through the series of events that had lead up to her and her blonde roommate being _able_ to laugh around each other. Laughing at something they would normally want to claw the other's eyes out for doing. Were they friend's now, or just not enemies? Did she even want to be her friend? The closer someone got to you the easier it was for them to hurt you, wasn't it? She didn't know! It was all so illogical, not like reading; words made sense, feelings didn't.

With a contented sigh she turned the yellowing page of the book and was about to avidly consume the next line when a petal from the blossom fluttered down and landed there. As though enchanted, Elphaba carefully picked up the delicate material and let it drop into her palm, caressing its silky smoothness lovingly like she were a mother stroking her child's cheek until it fell asleep. Another sigh followed as Elphaba drew the petal close to her lips and, and with a small breath blew it away into the wind.

Galinda watched these proceedings with what could only be described as amazement. Who was this beautiful –for she was beautiful- girl sat under the blossom tree, reading and blowing the white blossom petals like she hadn't a care in the world? Where was her cynical and sarcastic roommate? She knew the green girl wasn't who everyone thought she was but Galinda had never imagined that she could look like this; so serene.

Galinda lowered herself down beside Elphaba without saying a word, Elphaba pretended not to notice and kept her head locked on her book. Her eyes gave her away –they had stopped their type-writer pinging back and forth across the page and had stilled to the middle. She knew she was there.

"Hello Elphaba." Galinda said quietly, she didn't want to impose even though she knew that imposing was exactly what she was doing.

Without looking up, Elphaba replied in a bored voice, "It's _Miss _Elphaba."

Galinda suppressed a smirk at Elphaba's blatant brush off, "What are you reading?"

"A book."

Galinda rolled her eyes, "Evidently."

_So infuriating!_ With an agitated wriggle, Galinda fidgeted with her hands, fighting to repress what she wanted to say. She wasn't strong enough, "Why are you so cold, Elphaba?"

At last Elphaba looked up from her book and straight into Galinda's face and held her icy gaze for a long moment; they both knew that she wasn't talking about the temperature. In a low voice she countered, "Because I have to be."

The blonde's face softened as she searched Elphaba's eyes, brown eyes, warm eyes. With a slow, encouraging smile she quirked an impersonating eyebrow, "You don't have to be like that with me."

Elphaba smiled back, her dimples never failing to surprise Galinda, "I'm sorry, it's just... hard. I've never had a friend before."

Galinda was taken aback, "We're friends?"

Elphaba almost glowed in embarrassment, she stammered and tripped over her words to correct herself, "No! I- that's not what I meant, I just... I just thought... I mean, if you want-"

"Elphaba!" cutting her off, Galinda reached over and squeezed Elphaba's hand, "I _want _to be your friend!"

She liberated a deep breath, "Oh."

They both smiled shyly at each other until a blossom petal twisted and pirouetted through the air and landed boldly on Elphaba's ebony hair. Giggling quietly, Galinda carefully lifted the petal from her new friend's head and held it in her palm, its pallor even contrasted with her own pale skin.

"I love blossom."

Galinda peeked up, surprised Elphaba had spoken. Without any prompt Elphaba continued, "It has all the attributes of snow with none of the consequences; it's pure, beautiful and it doesn't get you wet." At that she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Galinda grinned, "But you can't have a blossom-ball fight!"

Elphaba smirked, "Wanna bet?"

*

Elphaba and Galinda were shrieking and laughing as each tossed handfuls of white blossom petals at the other. Around seventy meters away Pfannee , Shenshen and Milla watched this aberrant behaviour with expressions of mixed awe and confusion. None of them spoke; they didn't need to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this chapter isn't as intense as the others as I thought Elphaba needed to have a little more fun. Woop! But anyway, thank you for reviews, they're much appreciated **

**Chapter 4**

Galinda was lying languidly on Elphaba's bed, staring at the ceiling and absentmindedly curling her hair around her fingers.

Elphaba let herself out of the bathroom and eyed Galinda reproachfully, in the past week it seemed as though the blonde felt the impulse to dominate everything that was Elphaba's –and thrust everything that belonged to _her_ onto Elphaba; just the other day Elphaba had found herself being manhandled into a pink frilly number (A 'magnificent ballgown' were her exact words. Definitely NOT happening.).

The green girl raised an eyebrow, "Galinda, what do you think you're doing?"

Galinda looked up to acknowledge Elphaba's question, saying dryly, "It's _Miss_ Galinda." And, like usual, began to chatter about something else entirely, "Are you going out this weekend?"

Elphaba folded her arms and leant her weight on one foot, "Are you going to get off my bed?"

Galinda shifted onto her stomach and picked up a book from Elphaba's bedside table, flicking through the pages, "No."

She rolled her eyes, "Well then, in answer to your question, no, I'm not going out this weekend, I don't know what made you think I would."

The blonde's sapphire eyes glanced up, "Why not?"

Elphaba released a deep breath and perched on the end of her own bed, "Honestly Galinda, what do you take me for? What would give you the idea that I would ever remotely consider going out and making a fool of myself?"

Not looking up from the book, "Because I'm inviting you."

Just a little startled, Elphaba huffed and rose to her feet, muttering under her breath, "Well I'm not going."

Galinda smirked to herself and carried on 'reading'.

*

Saturday night. AKA The Weekend, Elphaba was slouched indignantly in a pub chair, her arms folded defensively across her chest and her eyes flitting around the room. Why had she given in? Why hadn't she stood her ground? Normally she was such a strong willed and stubborn person, yet here she was; sitting in a stinking sticky pub, with an untouched glass of wine and trying to make up an excuse to get her out of this horrid predicament.

When she had asked Galinda why she had bothered inviting her, the blonde had thrown the curve ball, _"We're friends, aren't we?"_ -How had Elphaba ever just taken her for another dumb blonde? This girl was good.

Galinda was gone to the bar, though Elphaba knew for a fact that she hadn't brought any money with her. Flirting was Galinda's currency. Shifting uncertainly in her seat, she attempted to outstare Miss Shenshen, who was eyeing her green hands reproachfully. Unable to hold it back, Elphaba grinned at her wickedly, Miss Shenshen's eyes widened and she snapped her head away. Laughing silently to herself Elphaba turned back to watch Galinda walking precariously with two small shot glasses in each hand.

Elphaba watched her place them delicately on the table, "I hope you're not expecting me to drink that."

Galinda simply giggled and pushed one towards her, "Ready? On three;"

Her blue eyes were twinkling mischievously, Elphaba didn't trust that look _at all._ She raised both eyebrows and folded her arms resolutely, "I've already told you I'm not drinking that."

Quirking a smile Galinda raised her glass, "One..."

Elphaba shook her head slightly.

"Two..."

Her lips twitched.

"Three!"

At the last minute Elphaba lunged for the glass and all but threw the contents down her throat, instantaneously coughing and spluttering, her eyes watering. She looked around and swigged down the first thing she saw; her glass of red wine.

Galinda was watching these goings on with the highest amusement as she sat completely unaffected by her shot, with a sweet smile she asked, "Feeling ok?"

Elphaba's face was flushed as she placed the large empty wine glass on the table, she gasped, "What did you give me?!"

"Absinthe."

Miss Milla leaned in from the other end of the table, malicious with drink, "You're supposed to see a green fairy. Miss Galinda, would you consider _Miss Elphaba_ to be a fairy?"

Turning her head towards Elphaba with a completely straight face, she murmured, "Of course I would."

Elphaba blushed profusely and looked down at her empty wine glass.

*

Miss Shenshen and Miss Pfannee were hissing from the end of the table, "Miss Galinda. _Miss Galinda!_"

Elphaba had gone to the bar to get her and Galinda another drink when the two parasites had pounced. With an exasperated sigh Galinda snapped back, "_What!?"_

"Why did you bring _her_ with you?" Miss Pfannee almost growled.

Galinda huffed, "For goodness sake, why ever not?"

"Galinda, for pity's sake, she's _green_!" Miss Shenshen spat.

Galinda bit her cheek and said through gritted teeth, "_Yes._ Believe it or not I have noticed that. _And_ I'm pretty sure that we've been through this before. She's not who you think she is."

Miss Phannee gave a laugh of disbelief and stared at Galinda in wonder, "I honestly don't know what's gotten into you lately."

Galinda rolled her eyes, "I just think you should give her a chance."

The table lapsed into silence. Miss Milla, who was twirling her ice around in her glass with a straw, was the first to speak, "She might have a point."

The blonde grinned, making a mental note to give her a hug later. One down.

*

At three o'clock in the morning it was needless to say that the girls were a little drunk, and, though stumbling back to the halls had been a little sobering, it by no means meant that they were no longer under the influence. Despite all of Elphaba's protests towards alcohol and its consumption Galinda had managed, with her magnificent powers of persuasion, to work the green girl into a state of complete intoxication.

The mismatched pair separated from Miss Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla, who were all singing tunelessly and swaying without rhythm as they tottered back to their dorm rooms. The two carried on 'walking', giggling slightly at Elphaba who had nearly ended up flat on her face if it were not for Galinda's arm which had grabbed the taller girl at the last minute.

Elphaba's throaty laughter stopped abruptly, "What if we get caught?"

Galinda giggled, "What do you mean?"

Elphaba's muddled brain was growing frantic, "Is there no curfew?"

Galinda slowly looked up at Elphaba in horror, with a deathly whisper she replied, "_I don't know!"_

The emerald one blanched, "We could be _expelled!_"

"Publicly humiliated!"

"Banished!"

The blonde looked up at her in shock, but couldn't keep a straight face for more than a few seconds, mischievously adding, "Only if we get caught!"

Elphaba grinned, her dimples more prominent than ever, "Come on!" she began to run towards the building with Galinda scurrying after her.

*

The corridors were dark, the hallways narrow and the shadows oppressive. The silence was unwelcoming as the two rule breakers proceeded to infiltrate the halls of residence. Both had their backs pressed against the walls, their heads snapping around at the slightest noise and their mouths pressed closed as they endeavoured to hold back their breathless laughter. A loud crashing noise reverberated down the corridor and the duo froze in mid-creep.

Elphaba heard Galinda whisper, "_Morrible!" _as Elphaba hissed, "_Hide!"_

Both made a dive for the nearest room, which happened to be a cleaning closet. Cramming in, Galinda eased the door shut with her free hand and attempted to wrestle back some accosting broom handles with the other. She shifted.

Elphaba was merely inches in front of her, no distance at all really. She could feel her breath wash past her ear. The two had ceased to find every little thing entertaining as the confined space sucked the hilarity from the moment. Elphaba's scent drifted towards her. Galinda tilted her head up slightly, breathing it in guiltily. If she had leaned forward, Elphaba's throat would have been next to her face, under her lips. She suppressed a shiver. At that moment the idea seemed inexplicably appealing.

When Galinda found herself inclining forward she jerked backwards; the rational part of her brain had announced its appearance like a slap in the face. Appalled at her sudden, drunken craving, Galinda swiftly found the door handle and flung it open.

Elphaba was still hidden in the cupboard, she hissed, "Miss Galinda, what are you doing?!"

Sobriety had taken over, "They're gone. Let's just go to bed."

Elphaba, though drunk, still picked up on her change of mood and, though a little disgruntled, murmured, "Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elphaba had been laid in her bed for almost an hour, unable to sleep from the constant rolling of her stomach and trembling of her muscles. No one had fully explained to her the not-so-wonderful after effects of drinking. She shivered feverishly as a flush sweat enveloped her body, her mouth filling with watery saliva and the blood rushing from her face.

She barely made it to the toilet in time, her stomach convulsing as she retched and emptied herself of alcohol. Clinging to the toilet seat she gasped for air, her heart hammering uncomfortably in her chest and the chill of the room causing her to shudder uncontrollably. As she heaved once more, her hair falling forward into her face, a cool, calm hand gently caught her ebony sheen and brought it to the nape of her neck. Elphaba was promptly sick into the toilet.

Coughing and spitting, Elphaba stayed with her head lowered, "Tha-"

Galinda cut her off, caressing her neck and soothingly murmuring, "Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok."

After several minutes of Elphaba remaining in the same position, unsure whether or not it was completely safe to move, and Galinda's fingers fluttering across Elphaba's back reassuringly, she lifted her head slightly. The butterflies created by the fingers on her neck were not helping Elphaba's stomach.

With a sniff, Elphaba said in a relatively composed voice, "You don't have to do this, Galinda."

With a sleepy smile at the back of her roommate's dark head, she stifled a yawn, "I don't have to, but I will."

Already anticipating Elphaba's question, Galinda spoke in a tired tone, beginning to play with the glossy hair and her fingers brushing the nape of her neck again, sending a warm shiver shooting down Elphaba's spine, "It's what friends do Elphie, try to keep up."

Elphaba huffed, whether it was at the abbreviation of her name, Galinda's patronising comment or the oddly pleasurable shiver, she wasn't sure, perhaps it was a combination of the three. Though the way Galinda had said both hadn't been insulting, it had almost been affectionate. How strange.

Still twiddling the glossy hair around her fingers, Galinda asked nonchalantly, "Can I ask you something, Elphie? What do you dream about?"

Elphaba sighed and leant her forehead against the cool rim of the bathtub. She waited so long before answering that Galinda thought she wasn't going to speak, "Lots of things. Things that sometimes I think are impossible... maybe they are. Everything is so unsure." Taking a deep breath, "But until I try I'll never know."

Galinda had released Elphaba's hair and sat near to her, leaning her back against the bathtub. She was fresh faced for once, not a smudge of make-up on her, her complexion so amazingly smooth that it was a surprise she even bothered with the stuff, and she was smiling radiantly at Elphaba, "That's- That's not exactly what I meant. But Elphaba, you _will_ change the world one day, even I know that."

The green girl flushed an even deeper shade of green, but she raised her head and looked Galinda directly in the eye, "I wish that were true." Inclining her head slightly she raised a dark eyebrow, recalling the other's question, she asked, "What exactly did you mean, Galinda?"

Cocking her blond head to the side, Galinda asked earnestly, "The dreams you've been having, what are they about?"

With a confused frown, Elphaba replied slowly, "Galinda, I know I struggle to understand you at the best of times, but I honestly don't understand what you mean. What dreams?"

With an aggravated exclamation Galinda sat up, "The dreams you have, Elphaba. Every night. For Oz's sake! I find you tossing and turning; mumbling... things. You must know what I'm talking about?"

"But I've not had a dream in a couple of weeks at least... and I can't even remember that."

"Ha. Your ramblings would suggest otherwise."

After a moment Elphaba smirked, "So, I talk in my sleep?"

Leaning her head back against the bath, "Oz yes. It's a wonder I ever get a good night sleep."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "Galinda, you liar, you're the deepest sleeper I know."

Galinda giggled playfully, "You've only tried to wake me up once, and that time I was already awake; I just didn't want to get up."

Elphaba looked amused, "I still need to exact my revenge for that trick you played."

Chewing on her lip Galinda grinned, "Game on!"

Elphaba couldn't concentrate. Though her head had refrained from making the room spin approximately two hours ago, her mind couldn't keep itself from wandering. Wandering back to the night before; although some things were fuzzy there was something which she did remember rather clearly. The closet.

She had been _so close_. It had been... intoxicating... the smell of her hair was luxuriously sweet and fruity. Like a magnet tugging her forwards, she wanted to dive and bury her face in the blonde curls. Which was completely absurd of course; alcohol must have that effect on her. And then there was the early hours of this morning, feeling the gentle tug of Galinda's fingers running through her hair; she was becoming increasingly confused with the feelings that Galinda's touch elicited.

And what of the dreams? She could barely remember what the dream she had experienced a few weeks ago was about; running away from someone, perhaps? No. There was more to it than that, if only she could _remember_! It was infuriating! Did Galinda know something? Argh! What did it matter, they were only dreams! They meant nothing.

Elphaba huffed and looked around the room surreptitiously, making sure that no one had noticed her apparent lack of interest in the lesson. _Pay attention._ She scolded herself, fixing her gaze on the elderly professor positioned at the front of the room, eyes hooded and unfocused, who was droning on about.. Oz! What was he talking about? That was a question for the ages. Even the WOO wouldn't be able to answer that one.

Elphaba's eyes began to stray across the room once more, eventually landing on a certain girl's golden head. To the green girl's surprise the beauty queen seemed to actually be _paying attention._ What was happening to the world? A little crease had settled between Galinda's delicate brow and she was chewing on her lip in contemplation. Elphaba couldn't help but watch. Her bottom lip pulled into her mouth, her little teeth capturing it and slowly letting it slide free. She had no idea she was doing it, and she had no idea the effect it was having on her roommate at the other end of the room. Elphaba bit her own lip and was about to focus her attention elsewhere when suddenly Galinda's eyes shot up to meet her own. It was like she knew that Elphaba was watching her, Elphaba gulped, sincerely hoping that that wasn't the case.

Galinda grinned at her and motioned her head to the vacant seat next to her. There was a vacant seat next to Galinda Upland? This had to be the strangest phenomenon since ... well, since the birth of a green baby. Elphaba glanced at the professor, she knew Galinda wanted her to move and sit next to her but... the lecture had begun half an hour ago, moving seats would not only disrupt the class but also .. also.. well, it just wasn't _allowed._

Galinda giggled quietly to herself as Elphaba shook her head resolutely. Galinda knew that Elphaba saw this as the other trying to break her, like a horse, though she knew for a fact that Elphaba was as stubborn as a Mule. She wouldn't do something unless she wanted to; like the drinking thing –she had wanted to deep down. Elphaba's fun side was oppressed by her heavily dutiful side.

So, Galinda had started to consider herself to be a liberator. Specifically; _Elphaba's_ liberator. It was a tough job but somebody had to do it. Galinda gave her most roguish grin, placing a haughty hand on her hip and looking between Elphaba and the Elphabaless seat next to her. She was challenging her, _daring_ her; something she knew Elphaba would never back down from.

It took only mere seconds for Elphaba to respond with a defiant scowl and to surreptitiously gather her books into a neat pile before picking them up and holding them to her chest. Her gaze was locked on the tutor the entire time. It was _hilarious._ Just watching her attempt to make it over was fascinating; the curious and sometimes frightened glances people gave her and the scowl of a Fury they received in return, the foot which was intentioned to trip her was stomped on and the complete lack of elegance as she endeavoured to creep over. All this and the tutor hadn't even glanced in their direction.

Covering her mouth, Galinda released a little squeak as the emerald girl lunged for the seat as though her life depended on it, the sheer look of determination was indescribable.

With a triumphant smirk Elphaba hissed, "There, I did it."

Galinda was still laughing silently.

"I don't know what you find so funny."

Elphaba's brows rose as Galinda continued to hold her stomach and all but cackle back at her. In a low voice Elphaba intoned, "You're a bad influence, Galinda Upland."

Breathlessly she replied, "Yes.. But I'm a _good_ bad influence."

Elphaba just rolled her eyes and began taking notes.

** I hope you liked it **** I had a little writer's block so I apologise if you think this chapter went nowhere but I'll try and pick it up for the next one.  
R&R Awesome-super-gorgeous-pretty please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter, they really keep me going when I'm feeling lazy or sometimes complacent. I'm sorry this took longer than usual, hope you like it though =) **

**Chapter 6**

They had been given a few strange glances that day, especially from her 'friends' and also that Munchkin boy –was it Biq? Boq? Whatever – who incidentally had an empty seat next to him, who had been watching them both with an infinitely confused look on his face. Galinda hadn't cared.

Galinda stayed by Elphaba's side as they left the lecture theatre, muttering quietly, "Did you see the way that little Munchkin was looking at you?"

"Ha Boq, yes. Anyone would have thought I had taken out a sling shot and murdered his budgie." Elphaba murmured back with a snigger.

"He has a budgie?"

Elphaba sighed, "I was speaking metaphorically, Galinda. The budgie doesn't exist."

"Well of course it doesn't anymore, you murdered it with a sling shot!"

There was a distinct_ clap_ as Elphaba's palm made contact with her forehead, "Galinda, that's not-"

A giggle interrupted her; Galinda was biting her lip and trying not to smile, "I knew you were joking, Elphie, you twerp."

With a bark of laughter Elphaba responded, "Twerp? Who, in this day and age, uses the word 'twerp'? The last time I heard that used... incredible, I can't actually remember. Are you secretly a grandmother trapped in a young and beautiful body? Because if you are, please inform me immediately."

Galinda had stopped walking and had her arms crossed over her chest and her weight leaning on one leg, "Elphaba, I'm a trendsetter, it doesn't matter _what_ I say. And if you want to give me a compliment you don't need to do it in such a backwards way."

Elphaba stood for a moment with her mouth hanging open, "But... I _didn't _compliment you."

Galinda tutted and carried on walking, "There you go again, as I recall you called me beautiful."

They were nearly at their dorm room, "Galinda, you already know you're beautiful. People tell you you're beautiful every day."

Galinda watched as Elphaba withdrew their room key from her deep pocket, thrusting it into the lock and twisting it around with a click. As Elphaba pulled the key from the lock she felt a small hand touch her arm and with a tense turn of her head her eyes locked with Galinda's. The stormy blue eyes were staring sincerely into her own, in a quiet voice she said, "It means a lot more when you say it, Elphaba."

Elphaba felt the heat rise to her face, muttering under her breath, "Don't." and brushing Galinda's hand away she stepped into their room and immediately grasped a book from the top of the pile, forcing her attention into it at any random page. A disgruntled blonde marched over to her dresser, muttering under her breath about not being appreciated, and took out a piece of paper, flourishing a pink, fluffy quill to accompany it; _Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle..._

Galinda felt an unexpected palm rest on her shoulder, Elphaba's apologetic voice asking, "What are you writing, Missy?"

Galinda huffed and continued her writing in big elaborate swirls. She was not about to let Elphaba get away with the obvious brush off so easily, she'd have to work for it. Elphaba leaned closer noting the dramatically changed handwriting, "What's with your writing? It almost looks... frilly." Elphaba suppressed a shudder and continued to watch over her shoulder, reading the beginning line under her breath, "Galinda, why are you writing this as though it's addressed to a complete... twerp?"

Galinda suppressed a smile and jolted a shrug from her shoulders. Elphaba continued, "You're parents obviously don't know the real you."

Clenching her pen tighter she muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

With her hand on the back of Galinda's chair and the other on the desk, Elphaba spoke in a low voice, "This prissy and hyperbolic girl isn't you Galinda, so I'll ask you one question; why the masquerade?"

Galinda gulped, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and frowning a little, finally she turned to face Elphaba, who was positioned incredibly close to her, the dark, almost black eyes boring into her own, giving nothing away. Galinda sighed and looked away, "You're as bad as I am Elphaba."

Elphaba manoeuvred to sit on the desk, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes; I don't think we're as different as you think we are. You wear a mask too."

Elphaba gave a small smile, without thinking of the implications she slowly raised a hand and tilted Galinda's chin up with her index finger, the charged blue eyes that met her own spelled out honesty yet held the edge of defiance that she knew the beautiful girl was capable of; they left her a little dazed. The blonde's natural beauty seemed to radiate in all directions and Elphaba felt it tugging her in like it had so many before her.

Stroking her thumb over the blonde's chin she registered slightly that Galinda's breathing had increased, as had her own. Moving her face towards Galinda's so she was only inches away, she whispered, "You might be right there."

It was the flicker of uncertainty which crossed Galinda's face that reminded Elphaba where she was and _who_ she was, with a swift movement she retracted her palm from Galinda's infinitely soft jaw line and moved towards the door.

Galinda was attempting to calm her heart rate, "Where are you going?"

Elphaba smiled wryly over her shoulder, "The library, where else?"

As soon as the door clicked to a close Galinda release a well suppressed huff and proceeded to kick her bed. What had come over her? These unexpected feelings of what she could only describe as lust whenever she and Elphaba were closer than the expected distance. She wanted to grasp at this redundant feeling with taloned fingers, wrestle it to the ground and squeeze at its lung pipe, muffling its existence. Though she could not contradict that she liked having Elphaba as a friend, but that's where it ended, it couldn't go further than that; it was just unheard of. But then again, how was there any denying the heat that coursed through her when Elphaba touched her? The trembling that was evoked within her as those deep brown eyed searched her own? But it was lunacy! And she had to try and stop it; restrain herself, refrain from touching her, keep her distance. The problem was; they didn't touch much already. Perhaps they shouldn't be friends anymore...

Galinda clutched her hands in her hair and gritted her teeth together, _what am I going to do?_

Elphaba was tossing and turning again in her sleep, murmuring the same thing she always murmured, give or take a few words, "I don't want to .. don't want to leave you.. but I .. but I have to.. I have to do this.."

Galinda was sat up in bed, grinding her teeth and looking over at the sleeping Elphaba. The _loud_ sleeping Elphaba. Honestly, it was a miracle the girl didn't wake _herself_ up! Sick to the teeth of being woken up at three o'clock in the morning every night, Galinda placed her feet on the floor and walked over to the green girl's side of the room. This really wasn't sticking to the plan of staying away from her, yet with the imminent prospect of developing bags under her eyes, it seemed like a good excuse.

She was about to reach over, about to rouse her from slumber, about to get some peace and quiet, when Elphaba murmured, "_Glinda._"

Galinda halted. _Glinda? _Surely Elphaba of all people would be able to pronounce her name correctly. Elphaba was opening and closing her green lips, shaping silent words, her eyebrows drawing together in the process. Galinda waited impatiently to hear more; savagely curious to know how she featured in Elphaba's dreams, "_Glinda_... I love.. have t –it's just... _Hold out, if you can. Hold out, my sweet._"

Elphaba fell silent. Silent and still.

Tears were gathering in Galinda's eyes, her confusion and frustration from earlier melting away in seconds. She crawled back to her bed, the huge question of _What was Elphaba seeing?_ resonating around her brain. That night, before sleep claimed her, Elphaba's serene sleeping form was the last thing she saw.

**R&R please, gives me a warm happy feeling when I see a review ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big apologies guys! I'm so sorry for the incredibly late update, A-level exams are really a pain the in ass, they literally rape you of free time. But I can't blame them entirely, I have been suffering slightly from writer's block and watching a little too much skins..  
Not the best chapter, but as always I hope you like it, thank you for all the reviewers, you guys keep me going **

Chapter 7

Small hands were creeping up her thighs, tantalizingly slow, torturously slow, murderously. She tried to still her breathing, to not let the significant other know how this simple action was making her tremble, making her blood burn through her veins, and building up her breath until her mouth dropped open and she was only releasing short, stuttering breaths. Yet the pads of the soft fingers continued to rise up her legs, and her own eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. With another gasp she let her head fall back onto her pillow.

She shouldn't be doing this, she knew she shouldn't, but this person was so damn persuasive she couldn't help herself. Yet blindly she reached out, pulling the teasing form towards her, causing the Teaser to overbalance and land squarely on top of her, their bodies pressed breathtakingly close. It was delicious.

To feel the flood of hot, sweet breath wash over her face, to know that the Teaser's lips were only centimetres away from her own, to know that she had them and she would never let them escape from this spot. Because this is something she had waited for since... since birth; to have someone hold her and not be disgusted or repulsed, to be wanted, to be loved. What was better is that it was more than that, this wasn't just anybody lying above her with their body pressed against her own, it was the epitome of beauty and goodness in this world, the person who sent her mind reeling with their mere presence and left her craving their company whenever they was gone. She just never imagined that the person she had unknowingly been waiting all her life for would be another girl.

Unperturbed, she laced her fingers through the luscious curls she pulled the beautiful face towards her own, whispering desperately against her lips, "I've wanted this for so long," before finally pressing her lips against the other's, "_Galinda."_

"_Elphaba. _Elphie." She scowled a little, the tone reciprocated was depressingly dissimilar to her own, "Elphaba, wake up! Wake up, damn it!"

The green woman was brought back to the harsh reality with a painful jolt.

"Oz's sake! If you're using the same trick I used on you, you're in for a rude awakening!" Galinda huffed, batting the lump in the bed with her handbag.

Elphaba groaned and opened her eyes, "This _is _a rude awakening."

Apparently content that her mission was accomplished, Galinda's tone changed entirely, skipping away from the bed she chirped happily, "Well it had to be done, honey."

Pushing herself ungracefully from the mattress Elphaba swung her legs out of bed, avoiding the real Galinda's eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with me, being a deep sleeper isn't usually my forte. I blame you."

While carefully applying mascara Galinda replied, "Don't hold _me_ responsible for your own weird and wonderful sleeping patterns. Oh, and you were talking in your sleep again, by the way."

The blood rushed to Elphaba's face and she felt her mouth go dry, the recent dream flashing through her mind, "What? Erm.. I mean.. do you remember what I said?"

Galinda hesitated, "Just the usual."

Raising an eyebrow, "What exactly _is_ the usual, Galinda?"

Galinda didn't answer straight away, she fluffed her hair before turning to Elphaba and biting her lip, "I can't exactly say, Elphie. It's usually just mumblings."

Elphaba had just finished braiding her hair with trembling fingers, propping her hands on her hips she said in a low voice, "You're not telling me something."

Galinda looked thoughtful, "I think the thing you say most of all is 'I don't want to go but I have to' –something like that."

Elphaba gave her a dubious look before turning away to retrieve her long, black frock, hiding her sigh of relief with her back, "Any idea what it means?"

"They're your dreams, Elphie."

With a wry smirk Elphaba replied, "Yes, despite the small fact I can't remember a single thing about them. Next time I'm talking in my sleep, wake me up."

Galinda giggled to herself, "It was hard enough waking you up just then when you _weren't _dreaming!"

Elphaba blushed a darker shade of green and said nothing before slipping into the bathroom. '_Weren't dreaming'. If you say so.  
_

Upon stepping out of their room Elphaba nearly fell over a suspiciously small young man bearing a suspiciously large bunch of flowers. With a cynical raise of the eyebrow Elphaba groaned, "I thought it was lettuces you used for wooing young women, Boq?"

The young Munchkin looked completely flustered, "Wha-? Lettuces? I don't.. if you're talking about... That was an _accident_ Miss Elphaba and it would be kind of you to remember that. Besides.. you didn't help me in the end anyway."

Elphaba bit back a smirk as she recalled the events only a couple of months previously when the small man-child hand landed unceremoniously in her lettuce patch, naturally seeking an audience with his beloved Miss Galinda. Elphaba had refused, at that point in time she had no intention of saying a word to the blonde airhead, a whining love struck Munchkin wasn't about to change that.

Elphaba shifted her weight onto her hip, folding her arms over her chest and looking down at him dubiously, "What do you want? Wait, let me guess; you came to give your oldest acquaintance flowers? Boq, you shouldn't have! No, seriously. I hate flowers. Why give me something that was once flourishing with life, brutally murder it and hand it over like a serial killer?"

Elphaba stood back, highly amused with herself and Boq's impressive impression of a goldfish as he attempted to interject into Elphaba's comment. She knew very well that the flowers were for Galinda, but the opportunity to torment him could not go unexploited.

Boq was still stuttering, "W-w-w-well, Miss Elphaba, I was actually wondering if.. um.. I.. well, if Miss _Galinda_ was in your room."

A bemused smirk had curled the form of Elphaba's lips, "I'll just check if she's in."

The Munchkin appeared puzzled, "But you've just stepped out of the room..."

Elphaba bit her cheeks, "Nevertheless, I shall check."

Turning on her heel she walked determinedly back into the dorm room and her eyes met a pair of beautifully toned legs. She stopped in her tracks for a brief moment as she watched a silk stocking gently envelop one leg and cling to it tauntingly.

Without looking up Galinda chirped, "Hello?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Elphaba cleared her throat, "Boq's outside, what do you want me to say?"

Galinda remained unaffected as she proceeded to pull the other stocking up her thigh, "Who?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose, "The Munchkin boy. He's brought you an obscenely large bunch of lilies, stalker case alert, I think."

Standing up from the bed Galinda ran her hands over the creaseless dress, replying in a bored voice, "Tell him that I'm not in and that lilies make me sneeze. In fact, say I don't _like _flowers."

Elphaba grinned wickedly and turned to leave, "Elphie?"

The green girl stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder, "Galinda?"

She cocked her head to the side, "_Thank you_."

Boq was still waiting eagerly outside, trying to sneak a glance over Elphaba's shoulder as she stepped through the doorway.

"Well?"

Her face betrayed nothing, "She's not in and lilies make her sneeze. Actually, she doesn't like flowers, full stop."

"But... But you were talking to someone!" His voice had developed a slightly nasal quality which consequently raised both of Elphaba's dark eyebrows, "And how do you know she doesn't like lilies?"

Raising her eyes to the heavens, Elphaba took a deep, patient breath, "Ok." Wrapping a patronising arm around his shoulders she began to slowly lead him away from their room, "Here's the thing Boq, my dear. Galinda is very accustomed and adept at what is known in the society of today as positive politeness. This is when you're talking very animatedly to that blonde vision of a woman, as so many do, and you have every reason to believe that she is listening to every word you say. When, in actual fact, she's merely encouraging you to speak with little encouraging noises; 'uhuh. Mmm. Yeah?' so that she herself can think of a plausible excuse to get away from this dull conversation. And you, my friend, come away none the wiser of what has actually happened."

Boq's mouth was hanging open unattractively, Elphaba continued, "Which leads me to my next point; what you just heard back there? That was another one of your darling love's politeness features. She's not in? Of course she is, she just doesn't want to see you. Lilies make her sneeze? No, she actually has no desire to obtain little orange stains on all of her dresses. She doesn't like flowers at all? A lie, she's Galinda, she loves flowers and would love to be given flowers, just depressingly not from the likes of you."

Boq was scowling, something told Elphaba that he wasn't liking this one sided conversation, she carried on, "I, however, do not conform to such society tricks. When Galinda says goodbye it can be translated in the politest way possible as 'go away'. When I say 'go away', I mean _go away._"

With a huff Boq did as he was told, stomping away as fast as his little legs could carry him. Elphaba turned and looked down the corridor at Galinda, who she knew very well had been leaning against the wall and listening the whole time. She gave her a grin that Galinda could not clearly read as she walked towards her, shaking her blonde head slightly but unable to suppress a smile, "Miss Elphie, you were _horrible_. Now everyone will know my secret."

The green girl glanced down at the heart wrenchingly beautiful blonde by her side, smirking at her own inside joke, "Secret? That's nothing."


End file.
